


Bringing Backup

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles [29]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Protective Alec, Protective Boyfriends, Protective Jace, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Alec and Jace are worried about Magnus going to the Seelie Court on his own.





	Bringing Backup

Shadowhunters || Malace || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Bringing Backup || Malace || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Bringing Backup

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), fluff, protective boyfriends

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood

Summary: Prompt: "I don't feel comfortable with you going there on your own." for Malace.

Alec and Jace are worried about Magnus going to the Seelie Court on his own.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Bringing Backup_

"I don't feel comfortable with you going there on your own."

Magnus heaved a long-suffering sigh and rolled his eyes. He turned around to face his scowling archer. Alec looked displeased, arms crossed over his chest.

"Darling, I've been to the Seelie Realm so often before. I'll be fine."

"Well, it's different now", growled Alec displeased. "You _betrayed_ her by turning back to _us_. I don't want you going to the court alone."

" _Someone_ has to see what she's doing with Simon before we can form a plan to save our pet-vampire. And I'm the most favored one", drawled Magnus.

Alec still didn't look remotely close to happy. Sighing, Magnus turned some more, giving Jace a long, pointed look. It was time their blonde gave his input too. And Magnus knew, unlike Alec, Jace was more into the reckless plans.

"Don't look at me, Mag", hummed Jace and shook his head before leaning against Alec. "I'm with Alec on that one. The queen is a crazy bitch. I'm all for crazy plans, but even _I_ take backup with me."

Magnus heaved a long-suffering sigh before stepping up to his lovers and pulling them both into a hug so he could kiss each of them briefly, soothingly. "Fine, you win. I will take Lucian with me."

Both his boyfriends looked pacified by that.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I am now posting my tumblr-drabbles on here, so if this seems familiar, that's because I already posted it on my tumblr ([takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
